The Fish Job 2/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (As the Researchers Aurora ship head over to Adelie-Land, with the Emperor Nation) *Noah: Great. Now where the ship is heading? *Elder 1: Noah, it's going where the flying penguin save Mumble and Phoenix. *Noah: How is there even a flying penguin? *Sven: Noah, we got bad news. *Noah: Oh boy. *Elder 2: Anything to ask? *Sven: Mumble and Phoenix are caught by the aliens. *Noah: No! They came last time to save us all in Emperor-Land. But when the snowstorm came, they all have to leave and never come back just to make us left behind. *Sven: It's just old news. These aren't the aliens i know where they saved me back then. Me and Lovelace were treated to rock and roll with the cool stuff. And now, things get worse like last time. I decided to quit being a hero and a rocking person. *Noah: You blew it Sven. You blew it. *Elder 3: Shame on you. *Elder 4: You're not the Sven i know. *Sven: Go on. I'll be going back home later in the night. I am in the middle of depression. *Noah: Yeah. I used to have it all the time when i was a baby like a five year old. *Gloria: Guys. Did you see that? Mumble and Phoenix are captured. *Noah: I know. Why are you asking me questions when i'm upset? *Gloria: I don't know. It's dangerous out there. *Seymour: They could get killed. *Noah: Worse than a scenario, it's nothing but a show on the TV. *Sven: Yeah. The Mighty Sven will never be the same. *Gloria: Come on Sven, you know what to do and you're the hero. *Sven: Well, i can make my corrections after all. *Noah: What? Fine. You own me. *Sven: Let's just go back to Penguin-Land instead. (In the ship port of Australia) *Police #1: Hey, is there another ship we can use since Beny and the other guy escaped prison? *Police #2: We are forced to do this job together. Let see what i can do. *Ship Director: Antarctica! This is your last call to Antarctica. *Police #3: Antarctica. That's it. This is where we can find Beny since he wanted to capture a penguin in his life. *Police #4: Come on, let's get going. *Police #5: Here we go. (The polices enter the ship to Antarctica as the ship sail to Antarctica at last. Meanwhile with Feather, Phoenix and Mumble as Feather is still sailing the iceberg to Adelie-Land.) *Mumble: Do you know how many miles to get to the land? *Feather: Like 10 miles. *Mumble: Speed it up more. *Phoenix: I know we are going to need all the help we can get if we are to stay alive and to defeat the enemy once again. *Feather: Yeah. Feel so sharp. *Mumble: With the name Feather, do you know the Feather God? *Feather: Feather God? Me? *Mumble: No. Some mystery feather-like thing who like to destroy the worlds. Beny capturing the fish is the problem and he's disrespecting the Feather God for this. *Feather: But the bad penguins can answer him and not aliens like Beny. *Mumble: He's real danger. I faced him like years ago when he's planning a attack on the universes. *Feather: You don't want to get sucked in that subspace you were talking about. *Mumble: No evil threats happening. Just Beny and his men trying to capture the fish. *Phoenix: My brother is right. Beny and his men are the problem as they are trying to capture the fish. *Mumble: Yeah. Tell Lovelace about this when we get to the land. *Feather: Right. Next stop, Adelie-Land! *Phoenix: Yes. We have friends there that need to know what is going on and what is to come. *Mumble: Ramón can answer it. Hugh can answer it too. *Phoenix: I hope so because I need them to join our team. *Mumble: Then let's get going. (Feather's iceberg ship head over to Adelie-Land. In Adelie-Land.) *Hugh: Lovelace, what taking Sven so long to come back? *Lovelace: He went out to fly for a minute, but he never return. *Ramón: Yeah. Maybe he's taking a dump or something. *Hugh: Lovelace, i see a fast moving iceberg. *Lovelace: What? (Feather arrive with his friends, parking his iceberg to the shore of the land) *Feather: Good morning Lovelace, i brought some friends with you. *Lovelace: Mumble HappyFeet! Welcome back. *Ramón: Tallboy! *Hugh: Phoenix. *Phoenix: Hey Hugh. *Hugh: Long time no see. *Ramón: Tallboy, i miss so much. How it going? *Mumble: Pretty great. Nothing much. *Ramón: What? You got something to tell? *Mumble: No. *Phoenix: Let's focus on the situation with the fish and our once again enemy. *Lovelace: What fish? *Mumble: I have bad news. Beny is back again. *Hugh: Oh no, this is bad. *Lovelace: Then why didn't you tell me then. *Ramón: We're all gonna die again. *Hugh: That's bad. *Mumble: We need to unite again together in order to save the fishes again. Beny is on the loose doing it. *Phoenix: Mumble is right. We need to unite to stop him again. *Ramón: Yeah, i can bring my amigos with me. *Phoenix: Hugh and Perxio are coming as well. *Hugh: Perxio is coming? This is getting nostalgia for me. *Perxio: You know i could make it in. *Phoenix: Perxio? *Perxio: Yes. It's me. *Mumble: We're all together now. *Raul: Welcome back. *Rinaldo: All in for one. *Nestor: Peace and strong. *Lombardo: We're coming with you. *Mumble: Yeah. And together, we are going to stop the aliens from taking our fish again. *Lovelace: I'm counting on you all. *Hugh: Lovelace, we will do the job. *Lovelace: You promise my dear. *Hugh: Yes Lovelace, we won't fail you this time. *Mumble: We will do this task together. *Lovelace: Mind as well, i can join. *Mumble: You can count on me. *Lovelace: Yeah. Are we together? *All: Yes! *Carmen: Hey, i wanna come. *Ramón: Carmen? *Carmen: I'll join with you. *Lovelace: Okay, you're in. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, lets do this! *Mumble: Here we go. *Phoenix: Alright. So how are we going to do this when we get to Beny's ship? *Perxio: Stick together and we make it a team. *Mumble: Alright. (A large horn sound is coming from the Researchers Aurora ship) *Hugh: What that sound? *Mumble: The ship is here. *Lovelace: Hey look. The Researchers Aurora ship is here. *Mumble: No. Now there's even a bad one. (The Researchers Aurora ship head straight to Adelie-Land) *Beny: There it is. Adelie-Land. Now i found a thousand of penguins on the land. *Ken: Yes. Even millions of them. *Ship Captain: Now this is the time to crash into the land. (The ship come close to the land) *Lovelace: Stop the ship! Stop the ship! *Feather: They won't hear you. They can't understand you. *Lovelace: Shut up! I'm trying to communicate them. (The ship break Sven's glacier) *Mumble: Move back! *Phoenix: Look out! (The ship move and break the ice from the land, causing everyone to panic) *Lovelace: Run for your lifes! *Hugh: Aliens! *Feather: They're back! *Lovelace: What can we do? *Ramón: Um, stay? *Lovelace: No! We evacuated. *Mumble: We can't now. The aliens are here and Beny is causing the trouble. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, it's time to stop Beny and his men once and for all! *Feather: Everyone run! The ship is heading closer. (The heroes run as the ship almost crush the penguins) *Beny: Why won't they die? *Ken: The ship is going slow. We're gonna crash on the cliff of the mountains. *Ship Captain: This is not doing well. We're breaking the penguins' home. *Beny: That what i'm trying to do for destroying my doomship. (The heroes headed to the plains as the ship crash to the cliff) *Beny: No! *Ken: We're trap. *Ship Captain: Move back sailors! (In the snow cliff) *Lovelace: Not again! Our home is gone. *Hugh: My cave home was just there. It's destroyed. *Phoenix: Time to stop Beny and his men once and for all! *Mumble: Come on, let's go. (The ship move back from Adelie-Land. At the deck.) *Sailor #1: Wow, we didn't needed to break all the ice we can. *Sailor #2: That was a close one. *Sailor #3: Looking sharp. (With the penguins) *Lovelace: The ship is moving back! My friends are back there. *Mumble: Lovelace, they're aren't your friends. It's Beny and the crew. I wish the rockstars are here to help. *Lovelace: Yeah. They saved me when i first met Sven. Sven was the only hero to come and save us all from the predators. *Phoenix: Don't worry, now it is the time to stop worrying and save the homes for all. (The heroes jump together on the ship) *Fisherman #1: Penguins on the loose! *Fisherman #2: Get them. *Phoenix: Alright penguins, its time to attack and save our homes! *Mumble: Yeah. *Fisherman #3: Bring in the nets! (Phoenix transforms into his fire form and burns the nets) *Fire Phoenix: You will fail like last time. *Fisherman #4: The nets! *Fisherman #5: Run! Beast on the loose. (The fisherman run) *Raul: Ha! Go back where you came from. *Lovelace: Now let's go to the nursing room where i can find the rockstar. *Mumble: There is no rockstar Lovelace. You just made it up. *Lovelace: No. The rockstar gave me rock powers to rock and roll with my buddy Sven. *Feather: Guys, i saw Beny. Keep going. *Fire Phoenix: Come on, together. *Lovelace: You guys go. I will find the rockstar and this beanie man who raised me in rock. *Mumble: Fine. Stay here and find the rockstar you're looking for. *Lovelace: Go on Emperor. Go! *Mumble: We'll see you later. *Lovelace: I'll be back! *Fire Phoenix: Let's do this and win it! (Lovelace went inside of the ship to find the nursing room as the penguin group find Beny) *Beny: Penguins. *Ramón: You again. *Beny: Well, well, well. It been all these years, trying to look for you until you beat me at the junkyard. *Ramón: Actually, i beat you at the doomship. *Beny: But that was three years ago. You also killed one of my members. *Ken: Look like the battle is on for the bad boys. *Fire Phoenix: You bet it is. Ok penguins, lets put these bad boys back where they belong-behind bars. *Beny: Oh yeah? Let's see about that. *Fire Phoenix: Bring it fisherman. *Ken: All we gotta go is, RUN! *Beny: Catch ya later. *Mumble: He's getting away. *Perxio: Let's get him. *Fire Phoenix: Alright! Trap this bad boy. (In the chase) *Beny: My men, throw the water on the floor. (One fisherman throw a water bucket on the floor, spreading water everywhere) *Nestor: Uh oh. *Rinaldo: Bad luck. *Fire Phoenix: He's getting away. *Mumble: Can we go on the other side where Lovelace is going? *Perxio: No. He went on his own to find a rockstar he know. There is nothing but a rockstar who came to this continent. *Fire Phoenix: Slide through the water on your bellies and continue the chase. *Feather: Come on in. *slide in the water* *Mumble: Let's go. *slide in the water* (The rest of the penguins slide in the water, chasing Beny and Ken) *Beny: They're chasing us! *Ken: This is like a circle. How do we trap them? *Beny: I know. Cages! *Fire Phoenix: I don't think so! *uses fire to quickly heat the metal to an untouchable temperature* *Beny: The metal! *use a water bucket and spray water at Phoenix* *Phoenix: My fire form! *Beny: Ha! I got you this time. *Ken: Release the cages? *Beny: Release the cages now! *Ken: Yes sir. *Phoenix: You can't touch them. They're too hot. (The cages melt into metal) *Beny: Oh no. Now they're sticky like glue and icing. *Ken: This is a sticky situation we're having now. *Ramón: Don't step on the metal. Real dangerous like toxic. *Mumble: Other side! *Perxio: No. We can't. There's no way out of this. *Phoenix: We must go to the other side now. *Mumble: No. The penguin capturer is there. *Beny: That's right. I got you now. *Phoenix: Don't be so sure of yourself. You're outnumbered. *Beny: *hold his net* It's about time i catch one of you. Three years for now, my time has come to the day i caught a penguin after several years. *Raul: Oh no. *Phoenix: You and your men will fail once again. Penguins attack! *Ken: Fight now Beny. *Beny: Okay stupid! (Beny fight againist the penguins) *Hugh: *break a box of fishes* Woah. I knew there are fishes there. *Lombardo: The fishes! I didn't know they came from the box. *Phoenix: Let's not worry about them right now. We have a fight to finish. *Nestor: Yeah. Let's fight. (With Lovelace, he head over to the nursing room where they held him and Sven when they first met. The guy with the beanie was not there when Lovelace fell depressed) *Lovelace: Oh no. He's gone. When's the rainbow man? When's the rockstar? Why is everyone moving? (Two of the fisherman found Lovelace) *Fisherman #1: There's a rockhopper penguin with a sweater! Catch him! *Lovelace: *dodge* *Fisherman #2: Get the penguin! (Back with Mumble's group, they are still fighting Beny and Ken) *Ken: Woah, watch it. *Nestor: *break every box with the fishes* They caught every single fish in a year! *Phoenix: We will fix that! Penguins of the world let's keep fighting. *Beny: *catch Perxio with his net* Yes! *Perxio: Help me! (Back with Lovelace, he run into the band room and found that the rockstar that rocked with him wasn't here) *Lovelace: Oh no. Everything changed. He's gone? (The fisherman capture Lovelace on a cage) *Fisherman #1: I got the rockhopper penguin. *Fisherman #2: Oh yeah. Trying to escape his cage. *Lovelace: Sven, whatever you are, help me! *Fisherman #1: The noise! Let take it to the other room. (Back with Mumble's group) *Mumble: Give our friend back. *Beny: No. He's mine. *Phoenix: You will pay for that! *attacks Beny* *Beny: Ah! No! *Perxio: *free himself* Wow. *Phoenix: Help me attack this bad boy. *Perxio: Yes i will. *slip Ken over* *Ken: Ow! Darn. *Perxio: Okay Beny, this is your last chance. *Beny: Get away from me. *Perxio: *shout* *Beny: *run away* *Mumble: He's getting away. *Nestor: Get him. (Phoenix turns back into his fire form) *Fire Phoenix: Gladly amigo. *takes off and blocks Beny's path of escape* You're not going anywhere Beny. You're all ours. *Beny: Ship is on fire! (An alarm sound come on) *Fisherman #1: What's that? *Fisherman #2: Hurry up! (Another ship was coming by to rescue the penguin) *Mumble: I saw another ship! *Perxio: We have to escape now. *Ramón: Wait! Lovelace is there and we can't leave him all by himself. *Fire Phoenix: Don't worry, he'll be fine. *Raul: Everyone to the water! (The heroes escape to the water) *Beny: The penguins! *Ken: They escaped sir. *Beny: Not again. Stupid. (One worker hold a water bucket and spread water on the fire) *Worker #1: All cleared. *Worker #2: Is that what you want? *Beny: No! Out! (Underwater, the penguins headed to the deep of the ocean) *Perxio: Where are we going? *Fire Phoenix: All the way down. *Raul: Why? You could get us killed. *Mumble: I can't go back to the zoo. *Fire Phoenix: Relax. We're going all the way down to escape from Beny. *Mumble: There could be an octopus or a squid coming to kill us all. This is real serious Phoenix. *Fire Phoenix: We should head for the other ship instead. I have a feeling they can help us. *Ramón: Something glows here. *Raul: What that smoke coming from? *Feather: Um Phoenix, your body. *Fire Phoenix: Oops. *changes back to normal form* *Mumble: So, where are we going? *Phoenix: Everyone head to the other ship. *Perxio: Alright. Go up. *Phoenix: Follow me up to the ship. *swimming for the ship* *Mumble: Let's go. (Phoenix and the penguin heroes are swimming toward the police ship, while the policemen are completely unaware of the penguins swimming toward their ship) *Police #1: I found another ship on the way. *Police #2: Look down! There's penguins. *Police #3: Rescue them! *Fisherman #1: Aye aye. *rescue the penguins on the big net* *Fisherman #2: I also found some rare ones. (With the penguins) *Phoenix: The policemen rescued us from Beny and his men. *Mumble: Wow, they're sure are good. *Phoenix: Yes. We are no longer on their ship where it is safe. (With the humans) *Police #4: Get the penguins to safety. *Fisherman #2: Alright. (The penguins wait as they are lifted to safety) *Fisherman #2: I got it. (The penguins are released from the net) *Police #1: They're cute. *Police #2: I know Beny was trying to capture them. But glad we got them safe. *Fisherman #1: I got them all safe. *Phoenix: Thank you for rescuing us from Beny and his men. *Fisherman #2: You're welcome. *Ship Director: You got the penguins? *Fisherman #1: Yes. We got the lost penguins. *Police #1: They must came from Antarctica. *Police #2: They must be lost or something. *Fisherman #1: I see the point. *Phoenix: Yes. Now then, we should have some fun together. *Fisherman #2: Come on, there's a special room for the penguins. *Phoenix: Yay! I'm ready to have some fun. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions